Magical Teen Magazine
by kneh13
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONEDMagical Teen Magazine is a mag that all teen witches and wizards read. What happens when the mag holds two contests? You get an interesting experience. DG Eventually. pg for language
1. The Contest

**A/N:** Ginny is 16, Draco is 17.

Magical Teen Magazine

**Chapter 1- The Contest**

Monday July 1,2003

Ginny

Ginny Weasley sat in the Kitchen of the Burrow reading her favourite magazine, Magical Teen Magazine. She came across an article that intrigued her. The article said:

It Could Be You!

_Do you have a good singing voice? Do others think you have talent? If so come down to Hogsmeade Hall on __July 17, 2003__ before __10:00 am__. Magical Teen Magazine will be holding two contests, Teen Witch Idol and Teen Wizard Idol._

_For Teen Witch Idol all contestants are to report to the first floor. You will be given a tag with a number on it. All contestants will be viewed. You may want to bring a Happy-Camper-Needs kit just in case you make it to the next round. Those who make it to the second round will be staying at the Hall. _

_For Teen Wizard Idol all contestants must go to the second floor. All contestants will be viewed. You may also want to bring a Happy-Camper-Needs kit just in case you advance to the second round._

_With these two contests there is an interesting twist. The winner of each contest will band together to become a singing duo for the record company Dragon. Dragon has signed two very successful musical hits such as Celestina Warbeck and The Weird Sisters._

_You can get your audition number sooner if you fill out the form and send it in. Please remember to specify if you are male or female._

_Hope to see you all there!_

By: Opal Harley

After reading this article Ginny gasped and immediately filled out the form. When she told her parents they gave her the " Don't get you hopes up" lecture.

Draco

After Belle, the house elf brought and left his breakfast with a magazine did he start to flip through the magazine. He sat at his desk and found a brightly colored article called 'It Could Be You!' and he read it. When he finished reading the article he smirked. While smirking he thought ' This is my chance to show my sadistic bastard of a father something. I will show him that I am no Clone. I refuse to practice the Dark Arts.'

With the thought of revenge in mind he filled out the form and sent it in with his black

Hawk Ebony.

July, 17,2003

On July 17 witches and wizards from all over Great Britain between the ages 15-19 showed up at the Hogsmeade Hall. The line was very long.

Ginny

I saw lots of girls from school today. I saw Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones. I also saw a lot of others that I recognized but did not know their names. We all were anxiously waiting for our turn to audition paid no attention to the boys.

Draco

I scanned the room and for once the famous Harry Potter did not come for a chance to show off. I think it's a good thing. I can safely say I am a better singer. I will have the last laugh. I must say though, there are a lot of idiots here to audition.

_"Attention every one! I am Sapphire Adams and I am an executive from Dragon Records. I would like to wish the lot of you the best of luck. I also would like to point out that only 5 males and 5 females will make it to the next round tomorrow. Now, girls you are to go to the first floor lobby. Boys you go to the second floor lobby. Chairs have been set up. That is all I have to say, so get in there and do your best."_

Draco

'I am so bored. Thank god that it is almost my turn or I would-'

His thought was interrupted by a voice saying _" Contestant number 73, we will see you now."_

He walked into the room and racked his brains trying to think of a song. He began to sing:

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_When I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh._

_I would never want to miss this_

_In my heart I know what this is_

_This is what Dreams are made of._

_This is what Dreams are made of._

_I've got somewhere I belong._

_I've got somebody to love._

_This is what Dreams are made of."_

After he finished they thanked him and he left. Little did he know that on the floor below a Miss. Weasley was auditioning and singing the same song.

**A/N**: Who will make it? How will they room? Who will they have to practice with? Review Please!


	2. Results

**Chapter 2: Results**

After all the auditions were finished the contestants were called down to the first floor lobby for the results. " Ok, every one be quiet. I am going to list the 5 female finalists in alphabetical order. They are Kim Fraz, Kate Jones, Ali Simpson, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. The male finalists are, in alphabetical order, Seth Brewer, Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas. Congratulations to those who made it and I'm sorry for those who didn't. Better luck next time.

The five girls who made it to the finals were jumping up and down and squealing. While the guys who made it were shocked except for Draco who had a look on his face which clearly said 'Damn right I was going to make it. I am Draco Malfoy after all.' Sapphire interrupted yet again and said "I now must ask all of the rest of you who did not make it to the finals to leave the premises."

_'A Weasley with talent preposterous,'_ Draco thought incredulously.

_'A Malfoy with talent? No way! He probably bought his way to the finals,'_ Ginny thought.

"Ok since you all will be here for at least a day I will be assigning you a partner to practice and room with. The pairs will be male/female. Understood? These are the pairs:

Kim Fraz, Seth Brewer- Room 1

Kate Jones, Roger Davies- Room 2

Ali Simpson, Seamus Finnigan- Room 3

Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy- Room 4

Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas- Room 5

"You will all work together civilly. Is that understood?"

Everyone nods his or her head.

" Now go to designated room. I don't want to see you unless you have to go to the bathroom, which is the 6th door in this wing.

_'Just my luck. I'm stuck with Draco Malfoy. Not just to practise with but to room with. I have to sleep in the same room as him. Why me?' Ginny thought._

_' Oh great I get to room with a Mudblood, Muggle loving Weasley. A beautiful Weasley but a Weasley none the less. Where did that thought come from? Why did I do this again? Oh yea, to irk my "father". I have to sleep in the same room as her,' thought Draco._

The walk to the room went to fast for either of their liking. Ginny reached for the door knob and began to turn it.

**A/N:** Heee Heee Heee a cliffie. What does the room look like? What will tomorrow bring?

Thanks go out to:

**Emily Tabone: **Maybe. Maybe not. It may just be the close proximity of the two. You'll see. Thanks for Reading and reviewing.

**Kristina: **Glad you liked it. I have updated since your review. Thanks for Reading and reviewing.

**PrincessOfIllFate**Are these the answers you thought? Thanks for Reading and reviewing.

**Alethesea**Yup. Ok. Sure. Thanks for the advice. Thanks for Reading and reviewing.

**Jilisa**I know and I have. Thanks for Reading and reviewing.


	3. Roomies and Profiles

**Magical Teen Magazine**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you recognize I don't own. I own the plot, my spells and some characters.

**Chapter 3 - Roomies and Profiles**

Right when Ginny was turning the doorknob Draco stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked up at him with big brown eyes that looked to be saying "What?" Even though she didn't voice her question Draco answered. He said

"Weaselette, I don't like you and you don't like me. I am disgusted with the fact that if have to be in the same premises with you, let alone the same room. I don't want to have to buy new clothes because of Weasley germs. You leave ma alone and I will try to leave you alone. Get it? Got it? Good!"

Ginny reluctantly agreed. Draco let go of her hand.

They walked in to the room and saw that it had a couch, chair and a basket of products. On the basket there was a note and it said:

_Draco and Ginny,_

_Here is a basket of products from our sponsors. There is one of each item for both of you. Enjoy! _

_Sapphire Adams_

Ginny saw that it had everything from Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to A 5 galleon gift certificate to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Ginny snorted when she saw the book. She separated the products and put hers on her bed and took the remaining over to Draco. When she approached he just looked up and then went back to reading his book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Ginny just said, "Here are some gifts from the contest sponsors. There is also a note from Sapphire on the table." With that she dumped them on him laughing at him when he jumped up from surprise.

_'Wow, Either Malfoy is still in disgust of being near me or he is sick. Sick in the head no doubt. I will go with he is sick,'_ Ginny thought.

_'Ugh! I am going to be stuck with the Weaselette. What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?' _Draco thought with a hint of dismay.

While both Draco and Ginny were mentally complained about being stuck with the other, a knock on the door was heard jerking them both out of their thoughts. They both raced to the door to answer it. Ginny was nearer to the door so she bet Draco there and opened it. When she did open it she saw Sapphire. Sapphire said, "Oh, I see that you found the product samples from our sponsors. I hope that you enjoy them. Anyway, that is not why I came down here. I came to say that every one has to go down to the Cafeteria. It is two doors down. The only time you will be in there will be for meals and important announcements. You have ten minutes to get down there." Sapphire shut the door and then re-opened it. "Oh yea, before I forget, _Chagroomus_." Then she was gone. She had charmed a change room for the two of them.

Draco being the arrogant prat he was went first. He took almost the whole ten minutes. He just smirked and brushed past her. "Prat" Ginny muttered as she entered the change room. She continued to mutter the whole time while she was changing.

When she was changed they walked down to the cafeteria. When they got there every one else was seated around a table, much like the house tables at Hogwarts.

"Thank you for coming to the cafeteria on such short notice. The reason you were called here is because the editor of Magical Teen Magazine, Charlie Watson, wants to do a reader interest piece on you. In the July 19, 2003 issue there will be a picture with a profile of each of you. There will also be a photo of the Teen Witch Idol Finalists and the Teen Wizard Idol Finalists. Then there will be a photo of all of you. In front of you, you will see a parchment and a quill. They have the standard questions like name, age, date of birth etc. but they also have three questions that only you will have to answer. Something like what is your favorite Quidditch team? Got it?" said Sapphire. "Good, You may begin."

_'Hmm, this looks easy. **Name: **Hmm, last I checked it was Draco Alexander Malfoy. **Age: **Easy! I'm 17 **Birthday:** __June 27, 1985_' Draco thought.

_'I hope this doesn't get too personal. **Name:** Virginia Anya Weasley **Age:** 16 **Birthday**: __May 14, 1986__,'_ Ginny thought.

When they were done they read over their answers. Sapphire broke the silence by saying "Ok, it's 10:00 p.m. everyone go to their rooms. Lights have to be out by 11:00 p.m." Some grumbling followed this. Draco was the last to leave the room so Ginny was changed by the time he came to the room.

She was wearing a pair of old boxers and a T-shirt that said Chudley Cannons. Have A Ball! When Draco came in he snorted and said, " Weasley, what are you wearing? Not only does the Orange shirt clash horribly with what you call hair the boxers are… plaid. What you call 'clothes' are hand-me-downs and the T-shirt doesn't even have a decent Quidditch team on it. Pathetic."

After Draco made his little speech Ginny was livid. She stomped over to him and yelled, " I don't care if these clothes clash horribly with my hair. They are comfy and they remind me of home. At home I have a caring and loving mother, father and brothers, unlike you. I'd rather be caring and loving like my family instead of a cold-hearted bastard like you. Any day!"

Draco wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He then went and changed into his pajamas, silk of course. He went over to his bed and lay down. It looked like he had his eyes shut so Ginny thought it was safe to take out he diary and write in it. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is __July 17, 2003__. I auditioned for Teen Witch Idol. I thought I had no chance of getting in. They were only picking 5 witches and 5 wizards. I thought that I would just audition then go to the Three Broomsticks and floo home. I was wrong. I got in the top 5. I was so surprised. The only bad thing about it is that Draco Malfoy is here and he made it in the top 5 wizards. That is not the worst part. The worst part is that I have to room with him. He is nothing but an egotistical, arrogant prat. I don't know how I am going to put up with him. _

_Later today I had to fill out a profile for the next issue of Magical Teen Magazine. I cannot believe that I am going to be in a magazine that is all over magical Europe. The Questions were pretty easy. They had the standard questions like age, name, sex, and birthday. The question that I had to stop and think about was what would I want to do for a career if I don't win this contest. The answer I came up with was so easy. I wrote Medi-witch. I haven't been helping out in the Hogwarts for nothing._

_Well, that is all for now Diary._

_Love, Ginny_

A/N: This took me awhile. I had to think of what I wanted to happen. I like to thank my beta, Lily Among the Thorns-89. I would also like to thank my reviewers,

**Kryptonite:** Yes they are purebloods. I believe Draco commented on it in one of the first books. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**NAZ1: **Thanks. Ok that clears some things up. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**DogLover**YupIt is. Thanks. Enjoy! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**PrincessOfIllFate**They are a little longer. Enjoy! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Catwomen**Ok one question. Whats a tyt story? Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Lena: **Thanks. Glad you like it. It has been continued. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Donni**Thank you. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Lily Among the Thorns-89: **Yes I did. That's okay.Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Alethesea**I think I should say that I am nothing but an amateur writer who writes for fun. I have been trying harder. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Mystical Starlight: **Working on it! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

Well that's all for now. Later.


	4. Meeting Blaise

**Chapter 4- Meeting Blaise**

As soon as the sun rose Draco woke up. It was part of his becoming a true Malfoy training. It was taught to him from the time he could walk. His father always said 'Malfoy's rise early.' He looked across the room and saw Ginny sleeping peacefully. He thought to himself 'she looks like an angel.' Of course after thinking that he felt like slapping himself. Instead he settled for checking to see what time it was. It was 7:30 am. Everyone had to be up by 8:00.

He walked quietly over to Ginny's bed to do his 'evil' deed for the day. He crouched down when he reached her bedside. He was extremely close by her ear and then he screamed "WEASLEY!" Ginny jumped right off her bed and right on top of Draco.

Ginny looked around obviously confused. She was thinking something along the lines of 'This isn't my room.' At least she was until Draco said something.

"Gee, Weasley I never knew you liked me this much."

Ginny rolled off Draco and said, "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."

She climbed off the floor and stood up. Draco then took the chance to say, "Why should I flatter myself when I have girls falling all over me?"

This comment must have really made Ginny mad because she snapped.

"You are an impossible, self- absorbed prat!"

Draco obviously in a good mood because his 'evil' deed was turning out better than he expected. He tried to make her even madder. He said,

"Why, thank you, Weaselette."

"I can't win, Why bother?" and with that she left, unnoticed by Draco.

"Yes, Why both-" He stopped when he realized he was alone.

Thinking to himself 'Where did she go?' While pondering himself Ginny was stomping her way down to the bathroom. She entered and began to brush her hair. While doing so she muttered things like 'Stupid Git', 'Needs and Ego-Deflation' and 'Arrogant Prat.'

Although Ginny didn't notice, Blaise Zabini entered. Blaise was a 7th year Slytherin. She was being quiet and her Ginny's muttering. She then decided to make her presence known. She said "Draco being his normal, arrogant self, this morning?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of Blaise's voice. She looked around until her eyes finally landed on the girl. She then answered Blaise's question "You mean he screams in peoples ears EVERY morning?"

Blaise just laughed and answered after she saw Ginnys confused face. "No. Not every morning. Just every once in awhile."

"Oh," said Ginny very quietly.

"I'm Blaise Zabini and you must be Ginny Weasley." She said this while extending her hand. Shocked, Ginny shook it and replied, "Yes. I am. Aren't you supposed to hate me? I mean you are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor plus a poor Weasley."

Blaise answered, "Yes, I am supposed to. At least according to the top 10 Slytherin rules. But I don't. Besides I really don't think that Dean Thomas will be much company. I'm probably the nicest Slytherin out of all of us anyway. I'm going to see Draco, are you coming with me?"

Ginny deciding she liked this girl, agreed.

**A/N:** Enjoy! Hello, I hope that you all have enjoyed my chapter. I am surprised I even found time to type this. Here are my thank you's:

To my Reviewers:

**Rockelle** : Bows at applause Here is the next chapter. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Kryptonite:** That will be revealed all in good time. But yes he saw her writing. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Lilyamongthethorns-89:** I didn't send this to you because Schools starts soon and I'm sure this would be an annoyance. :D Hope you like this chapter.

**Alethesea**I'm working on the format. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Misery Machine-Cyber Soul: **Good advice. I've been working on it. Check a later Chapter. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

That's all for now. Later!


	5. The Voice

**Magical Teen Magazine**

Dedicated to: Kim (WindyWandyWitch) who inspired me. :D

**Chapter 5- The Voice**

As Ginny and Blaise walked down the hall the loudspeaker came on. The person on it was Sapphire. She said,

"All contestants please go down to the meeting room. You will be choosing your songs."

So Ginny and Blaise continued past Ginny's room and headed to the meeting room. When they arrived they saw that they were the last to arrive. They apologized for taking so long. Since they were all now seated Sapphire handed out a list of songs. For each category there were eight songs. They songs for the girls were:

_Billy S. - Skye Sweetnam_

_Not A Girl Not yet a woman- Britney Spears_

_Beautiful- Christina Aguilera_

_So Yesterday- Hilary Duff_

_A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton_

_Only Hope- Mandy Moore_

_Cry- Mandy Moore_

_You wish- Lalaine_

After quickly browsing the list Ginny selected You Wish by Lalaine. She told her selection to Sapphire who just smiled and said "Good Choice." As soon as she had the lyrics to her choice of song she headed back to her room.

When she got there she looked over the words and listening to the song.

As Draco sat pondering his un-Malfoyish thoughts of Ginny he heard the loudspeaker click on. He heard Sapphire say,

_" All__ contestants please go down to the meeting room. You will be choosing your songs." _

So he walked down to the meeting room and noted that Ginny and Blaise weren't there yet. Just as he finished that thought the two of the walked in together. The Two of them apologized and sat down. After they were all seated Sapphire handed out lists of songs. Each category had eight songs. Draco just chose the first song on the list, _Flying__ Without Wings by Ruben Studdard. _

He got his Lyrics and headed back to his room. When he was at the door he heard some one singing. In a clear, natural and strong voice. He couldn't make out all the words but what he heard he liked.

When Draco entered the room he saw Ginny on her bed singing. She paid no attention to him. He listened to her for a few more minutes before he decided to make his presence known. When Ginny saw him she stopped singing and looked really embarrassed.

She asked him, " How long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough."

"Oh. What song are you doing?"

" Since when do you care Weaslette?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

" Curiosity killed the cat"

"Satisfaction brought it back."

Ginny turned back to her lyrics put on her headphones and once again began to sing. Totally ignoring Draco's presence. This made him mad but he decided to wait a little later to do anything about it. He then went to his bed to look over his lyrics. He was into reading the third verse when Ginny said,

"You really should tell me what song you are doing. I may have it on W.D (Wizards Disk) and I might let you borrow it."

"If you must know I will be performing Flying without Wings by some Muggle called Ruben Studdard."

"I have that song. Do you want me to put it on?"

"I suppose so."

"Ok. Sterois Ouloudus"

Then they heard the melody of the song and then the words.

_'Everybody's looking for that something _

_One thing that makes it all complete _

_You'll find it in the strangest places _

_Places you never knew it could be _

_Some find it in the faces of their children _

_Some find it in their lovers eyes _

_Who can deny the joy it brings _

_When you find that special thing _

_You're flying without wings_

_Some find the cheer in every morning _

_Some in their solitary lives _

_You'll find it the works of others _

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry _

_You'll find it in the deepest friendships _

_The kind you cherish all your lives _

_And when you know how much that means _

_You have found that special thing _

_You're flying without wings_

_You've got to find for every dream _

_'Cuz who's to know which one you let go _

_Would have made you complete _

_But for me it's waking up beside you _

_To watch the sun rise on your face _

_To know that I can say I love you _

_In any given time or place _

_It's the little things that only I know _

_Those are the things that make you mine all mine _

_And it's the flying without wings _

_'Cuz you're my special thing _

_I'm flying without wings _

_You're the place my life begins _

_And you'll be where it ends _

_I'm flying without wings _

_And that's the joy it brings _

_I'm flying without wings'_

After the song was over Ginny asked Draco what he thought of it. He just replied, " It's ok for a Muggle song."

**A/N: **Here is The Full Chapter 5. Next chapter will have two Contestants sent home. I hope that I don't leave you hanging too badly. Thanks to those who left nice reviews. :D Read and Review.

Review Responses

**Amiana**Yes A nicer Draco is in store. Be patient. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Alethesea**I'll admit I have an odd writing style. But I don't mind. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

**Sunshyne8 I'm a hpfreak: **many thanks. Thanks for Reading and reviewing.


	6. Awkwardness

**Chapter 6- Awkwardness**

After Ginny played the song and Draco said, "It's ok for a Muggle song" a very awkward silence came upon them. But, soon the silence was broken by Blaise's entrance. She said,

"Am I interrupting anything? Hmmm?"

Both Ginny and Draco were way to fast in answering "NO!"

"Sure. You just keep telling yourselves that. Any way I came here to tell you that we will be performing tonight. The reason being is that you can use "Wormembrus" to remember the words. Did either of you remember that?"

"Yes. I just didn't feel like doing it." Said Draco

"Sure. I have permission to do the spell on you. Weasley come here. Wormembrus you wish. Draco you come here. Wormembrus Flying without wings. There now that that's fixed. Get ready. It's almost show time." After saying this she left.

"Oh dear. What am I going to wear?" Said Ginny.

"Clothes, Weasley. We wouldn't want to see you starkers." Said Draco

"Hey! Of course I'm going to be wearing clothes. I mean just what sundress? The dark green one or the blue one?" said Ginny.

"Dark green. The other one would clash with your hair. Not that I care but you might." Said Draco.

"Thanks, I think." Said Ginny.

Ginny grabbed her sundress out of her trunk and rushed into the small dressing room. When she reemerged she was wearing a dark green sundress that reached a little past her knees.

'Damn, Draco thought, she looks good.'

Apparently Draco had been staring too long. Ginny was standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Enjoy the view?"

Draco quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"What? Uh, No!" He said all too quickly.

"I think you were enjoying the view."

"Nope. I wasn't."

"Sure. Anyway we have to go down to the stage. Now hurry!"

"Yes ma'am," said Draco deciding not to argue.

"Good boy."

"What am I a crup?"

"Maybe."

"What ever."

They reached the stage in what seemed to be no time at all. When the got there Sapphire was waiting to give them pep talk.

"Gather round everyone. As you all know, tonight we will be having our first performance. Just relax and do your best. There will be one witch and one wizards eliminated tonight. Our viewers will be tuning in on _Parchevision._ So just go out there and show them what you have got! Good luck everyone. Let's get this show on the road."

A chorus of "Yea!" was heard.

They ten contestants plus Sapphire hurried back stage.

While they were back stage they were all wearing thin for nerves. Everyone was snapping at everyone. Except perhaps Draco. He was calm cool and collected as they come. Unless you count the fact that Ginny was pacing before him. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. It was beginning to get on his nerves. The next time she was directly in front of him he pulled her down to his lap.

"Weasley stop this pacing."

"I can't. When I'm nervous I pace. And guess what. I'm nervous."

"Just sit down. I'll sit on you if I have to. Just stop the bloody pacing. It's getting to my nerves."

"I suppose I can try. It'll save my energy."

"Yes. You do that. Save your energy."

So they sat in silence. Well until Draco asked Ginny to get off his lap. His legs were falling asleep.

"Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get off my lap?"

"Why? I am quite comfy."

"If you must know my legs are numb."

"Oh ok. I'll move." She said as she moved to sit beside him.

"Is that better?"

"Much." He replied while stretching his legs.

"Good."

Since that minor problem was solved Ginny began to mumble her song words.

"_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky_ … mmmum… _you feel inside"_

"Weasley must you mumble?"

"I was mumbling?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop."

"Good."

It seemed as if they couldn't stop annoying each other. Draco drummed his fingers on the floor. Ginny grinded her teeth. The list is endless.

All the while Blaise was watching them highly amused. Finally she decided to put them out of their misery.

"Draco! Ginny! Will you two cut it out?"

"Cut what out?" the two said.

"Annoying each other. You will drive the rest of us batty."

"Hey all!" called Sapphire. "We are on in five."


	7. The Girls Perform

**Disclaimer:** I own what you do not recognize. The songs I do not own. I own none of them. I repeat none of them.

**Magical Teen Magazine- Chapter 7**

"We are on in five, four, three, two, one," said an unknown voice.

"Hi! I'm Sapphire Adams. I'm your host and you are watching Teen Witch and Wizard Idol on Parchevision. Prepare for a lovely show. And don't forget to vote for your favorite singer in each category. You just press one of the five buttons on your parchevision. And here are our Lovely ladies, Kim Fraz, Kate Jones, Ali Simpson, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Now for our Great Gents, Seth Brewer, Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas. Give a round of applause for them. We'll be starting with the ladies. "

"Our first contestant is Kate Jones with _I'm_ _Not a Girl not yet a Woman_ by a Muggle named _Britney Spears_."

The music started up and Kate began to sing.

_"I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

_That life doesn't always go my way, yeah_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize"_

The applause was deafening once Kim sang the last note.

"Thank you Kate. Next up is Kim. Take it away."

Kim walked on stage and began to sing _So Yesterday_ by another Muggle named _Hilary Duff_.

_"(So yesterday)_

_(So yesterday)_

_(So yesterday)_

_You can change your life_

_(if you wanna)_

_You can change your clothes_

_(if you wanna)_

_If can change your mind."_

Another loud round of applause was heard once this talented singer finished.

"Thank you Kim. Take it away Ali."

Like the others Ali walked on stage and began to sing. She was singing _Billy S_. by yet another Muggle named _Skye Sweetnam. _

_"Wake up tired_

_Monday mornings suck_

_It's way too early to catch a bus_

_Why conform without a fuss?_

_Daddy, daddy no!_

_I don't wanna go to school!"_

"Thank you Ali for that enthusiastic performance. Next up is Blaise. Take it away Blaise."

The song Blaise chose was _A Thousand Miles_ by a Muggle named _Vanessa Carlton._ When she walked on stage she began to sing.

_"Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walkin' fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Starin' blankly ahead,_

_Just makin' my way,_

_Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you."_

"Thank you Blaise. Our final female contestant tonight is Ginny with _You Wish_ by _Lalaine_ yet another Muggle."

Ginny walked on stage wearing the green dress and began to sing.

_"You wake up one day and everything changes _

_You cross a line and there's no turning back _

_You're caught between the love and the danger _

_It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that _

_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky _

_You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside _

_You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away _

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish _

_You think you know just how to read him _

_And then he throws you right off track _

_And all you know is how much you need him _

_Time will tell you where his heart is really at _

_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky _

_You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside _

_You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away _

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish _

_Late at night _

_You wonder what he's thinking of _

_It's killing you _

_And all that's true _

_Is you're falling deeper in love _

_You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky _

_You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside _

_You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away _

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish _

_Every time a star falls from the sky _

_You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside _

_You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away _

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish"_

"Thank you Ginny Weasley. Now viewers, we want you to vote for the girls right now. Just push one of the five buttons on your screen. Each individual may vote. Button one is for Kate. Button two is for Kim. Button three is for Ali. Button four is for Blaise. And finally button five is for Ginny. Enter your votes now. It will be calculated as they come in."

Needless to say the votes came pouring in.

"Ok. The votes are in. This is how it will work. I will pull down the two girls with the least amount of votes. We had two million votes. Ok girls take a seat on the sofa. Now let me say the one of you had thirty six percent of the votes while another had thirty five percent. Congratulations to all the girls for making it so far. Ok it is time to take a look at the results."

"Kim you sang _So__ yesterday _but I am afraid that you are in the bottom two. I am sorry. Come down to the center of the stage."

"Kate you sang _I'm Not a Girl not yet a Woman_. It appears that you are also in the bottom two. Come join Kim with me."

"We now know that Ali, Ginny and Blaise are safe. Would you girls like to know your percentages? Of course you would. Ali you had twelve percent. Ginny you had thirty five percent. And guess what that mean. Blaise had thirty six percent of the votes. Congratulations."

"Now I bet you two are quite anxious. Am I right?"

"Yes," chorused Kim and Kate.

"Well I will tell you girls the numbers of the percentages that were in the bottom two. They were six and eleven. Kim your percentage was eleven. You are safe for today. That means that you Kate are leaving. How about you sing once more for us?"

Kate stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

_"I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

_That life doesn't always go my way, yeah_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me_

_It's time that I_

_Learn to face up to this on my own, oh_

_I've seen so much more than you know now_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_But if you look at me closely_

_You will see it in my eyes_

_This girl will always find her way_

_(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe_

_(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah_

_(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time_

_That's mine, while I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl, ooh_

_Not yet a woman"_

"Thank you Kate. We'll be back with the guy's right after so messages from our sponsors."

**A/N:** _Seeing is has been months since I have updated I shall tell you all that I have abandoned this story for now. I now will respond to the reviews I have received since then. _

**Review Responses:**

**SiLvA-423:** I know that he didn't sing that song. You're not the first one to tell me that. I just couldn't be bothered to change it because I have no clue who the heck Westlife is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mini Padfoot:** Yes I know the chapters are short. The second part is up. Blaise is being nice to Ginny simply because she perhaps may be nice. Truth be told I hate American Idol now. It's only good when the auditions are ongoing. They are so hilarious. When I wrote this I had never heard of Evanescence. Yes Draco is a jerk. I chose to use Wizard Disks simply to be different. Glad you liked it despite the minor complaints. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Oooo**: **review one:** It has been updated since you wrote that review. Changing it to soprano wouldn't be all that hard. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Review two:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it while it lasted. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Jen:** I added the songs in mainly because I could. It did help me with the writing process. I'm sorry you didn't like that part. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Iamcheese** It seems you are quite the pessimist. I do agree that I do not challenge myself near enough but I don't have anything to challenge myself with. I agree with most of your points. I wrote this story almost two years ago so I have graduated quite a bit in my writing. That is why I have decided to not continue this story unless I do some serious revising. But I value your opinion and I want to thank you for taking the time to write it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Rock and Sarcasm:** As you can probably see I have yet to update in quite awhile. I feel that I have moved beyond this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**CharmedKY** I am glad you like my story but as you can see I will not be updating it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ManiacPlea** Wow. I'm still surprised that people actually liked this. Once more I'll say I will not be updating this. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Kat:** Yet another one telling me about the Westlife song. It should be known by now that I could not care either way. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mystical Starlight:** I may in the distant future revise this story to change it. My lack of writing skills then astounds me. I shall be the first to advertise when I do so. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
